


El Dorado

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Sehun is a stripper at the club El Dorado. Out of all the eyes that watch him every night, only one pair yearns to see him in a better place.





	1. First Night

The alarm of Sehun’s phone blared into his ear and opened the man’s eyes. It was 6 am and he quickly snoozed the phone before letting his head flop back down into his lumpy pillow. It wasn’t until after the third snooze alarm that Sehun set up and ran a hand through the messy tangle of bleached blond hair. The sun was just cresting over the horizon and he could already sense the oncoming summer humidity. Small beads of sweat trickled down his bare chest as he kicked off the thin blanket and stood up, completely nude. The open window by his bed let in the gentle breezes which helped aerate his small studio apartment. In his bedroom were piles of pizza boxes and ramen cups that were shoved into a corner at the foot of his bed, long forgotten. A flat half-finished beer from last night was on his nightstand and he grabbed it before drinking the rest of it in a single go. Once the bottle was empty Sehun tossed the bottle into the black trash bag which had long since overflowed with identical bottles of cheap local brew. As he walked into the small kitchen of his studio he grabbed the emptying coffee pot and poured himself a cup of three day old coffee which he popped into the microwave. As he waited for the coffee to heat up he flipped through his phone to his schedule. He was on for several shows that day, including a full exposure. Already there was a few texts from his boss, Ray, telling him several important clients were coming and to be on top of his game that night. With a sigh Sehun grabbed his now hot coffee and took a long sip of the bitter liquid. He immediately went into his morning exercises with pushups, situps, jumping jacks, stretches, and squats. He checked the mirror for any improved or lost definition but found it was the same as yesterday. Sehun sighed and ran a hand over the smooth skin of his stomach before heading to the dirty bathroom for a shower.

Breakfast consisted of a McMuffin and a hash brown with his third cup of stale coffee on his drive to his first job. Once he pulled into the parking lot of the pizza and sandwich shop he lit a cigarette and took it by his car before snuffing it beneath his shoe and walking inside with his old backpack slung over his shoulder. He got a few greetings from the workers that were already there but he mostly ignored them, as he always did, and grabbed an apron from the shelf. If the shop didn’t offer free pizza and beer to him most nights he would have left the job long ago but it paid and kept him fed. Immediately he began mixing and kneading dough with the two other cooks Adam and Nick. They worked almost entirely in silence except for a few scarce comments about what they needed to work on next. The hours passed and once the lunch rush hit he was moving as quickly as he could to keep up with the orders. The day passed quickly, as he’d hoped it would, and once 4pm came around he tossed out his dirty apron and headed out the back door to his car where he lit another cigarette. The sun was out but it left little impression on him. The daytime was something that he’d come to dislike. Only the nighttime offered any solace in the endless abuse that was called life. With a final drag of his cigarette, Sehun flicked away the dead butt and got into his car.

El Dorado was a watering hole for perverts, sex addicts, and extremely deperate individuals. Men and women both came to the club and Sehun had a healthy audience of both sexes but he found the women tipping more cash and the men offering other services or forms of payment. It mostly depended on what he needed more at the time. Upon entering the club he was greeted by the old “den mother”, Alice. She had worked at El Dorado likely since before Sehun was born but she had evolved from professional dancer to mother of these dancers quite easily. Today she wore a black dress with the same gold necklace around her neck that apparently she got from a Don’s son. She sat by the bar with a smoking cigarette in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other, her black hair twinged with streaks of grey.

“Hunnie,” she called out, her voice slightly raspy from years of smoking, “Come here.” He walked over to her and she offered a cigarette which he readily accepted. She lit it for him with her old zippo and let out a puff of smoke from her own lips. “You’re on tonight but you got a big gig.”

“Ray sent a text,” Sehun said before taking a drag on the Camel. Alice looked up at him since he was easily a foot and a half taller than her even when she was standing up.

“That one got replaced with an even bigger one. Apparently you got requested.”

“If it’s Jake again I’m not doing it.”

“It’s not the escort stuff. I told Ray you weren’t interested in that.”

“He doesn’t listen apparently.”

“Don’t worry, babe, you won’t have to do that again.” He took another drag of his cigarette before seeing she was still looking at him. “Dear, you look dreadful.”

“Just not sleeping well is all.”

“Honey I’ve been in this business long enough to know the signs. Don’t get involved with that stuff. Makes your mind mush.”

“I know, Alice,” Sehun said before finishing his cigarette in a few long drags. “I need to get ready then. How many are coming?”

“It’s some guy’s birthday and the friend is a regular here. Ian I think his name is.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Well he requested you.”

“Joy.”

“They won’t be here until 8 so get some rest. I’ll have Kyle make you a sandwich.”

“Thanks Alice.” He headed to the back where the changing room was already filled with the other dancers. He gave a few hellos and was even friendly with a few of them. His friend Ryan was the one who helped him adjust to the lifestyle as well as the job requirements so he typically hung out with him outside of work. Ryan was relaxing and flipping through his phone when he saw Sehun walk into the room.

“Hey, man,” Ryan said as he stood up. He was one of the few that rivaled Sehun’s height and was only a few inches shorter. Where Sehun’s hair was dyed blond, Ryan’s was a natural dirty blond hue which he kept cropped rather short for a more jock look. He and Sehun had been gym buddies for a long time and only recently fell out of the habit when Sehun got the day job. He was still jealous of Ryan’s body which had a stronger definition than his own but he knew he had the better face and lower region.

“Hey,” Sehun said quietly as he sat down next to Ryan and let his head rest back on the leather chair. A few of the girls walked by and smiled.

“Hey, Hunnie,” said one of the girls, Rebecca. His nickname around the club had spread rapidly when Alice started using it.

“Hey, Becca,” he said with his eyes peeking over at her.

“Need a fluffer tonight?” she asked with her little lady entourage in tow.

“I’m good. Thanks.” He’d often been asked nightly if he needed a fluffer despite never needing one prior. He kept his work separate from his sex life, for the most part.

“You’ll need one someday. Can’t keep that up every night,” she said teasingly.

“Watch me,” Sehun said with little interest as he let his head rest back and shut his eyes. Before long he was snoring gently as sleep took him. Before he knew it, he was being shaken by Kyle, the club’s cook. He was holding a plate with a fried chicken sandwich, some chicken wings, and pretzels.

“From Alice,” he said. Kyle was a tall and thin man with a scruffy beard and head of messy curly brown hair.

“Thanks Kyle,” Sehun said tiredly as he took the plate and began to eat. Ryan was gone and a look at the clock told him his special guest would be arriving in thirty minutes. Quickly he scarfed down the food and headed to the dressing room to prepare himself. Alice came in and did his hair up with gel and hairspray and helped choose his outfit.

“The client apparently likes suits,” she said as she found a suit and shirt for him.

“What’s his name?”

“I dunno how to pronounce it,” she said as she stripped him down to nothing and got him into his speedo. She handed him the document concerning the client’s information including his name and preferences.

“He’s Korean,” Sehun noticed from the name and Alice only gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. Once he was dressed into his suit she began to tie the tie around his neck.

“It’ll be a slipknot so you can take it off easily.” Sehun nodded as she finished the tie and straightened his coat. “Handsome devil, you are,” she said with a warm smile. He smiled back at her. “After this let’s get some drinks.”

“Sounds awesome,” he said genuinely and headed towards the stage. Already he could feel the humidity of all the bodies crammed inside of the club. He could hear the whoops and hollers from the near rabid horny crowd of men and women. However his job wasn’t on the main stage tonight but in one of the back rooms for VIPs. Through the back hallways he entered the small room behind the curtain which was the only thing separating him from the clients within. The lights were relatively dim and he could see the outlines of several men inside standing around a table. Then he heard something all too familiar. Alice’s voice.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your party so far but the fun has only just started. We’ve got you a special surprise, Mr. Byun.” Sehun let out a deep breath and stepped through the curtain, feeling the spotlight rain down on him with unyielding heat. The small stage in the personal room overlooked the VIP room which had four tables. However, that night only one table was fully occupied as a lit birthday cake was sitting in front of a smaller petite man with several apparent business associates around him. Their eyes locked and Sehun let off a teasing smile.

“Hello, Mr. Byun,” Sehun said in Korean. The whoops of the smaller man’s business associates filled the room as Sehun leaned back against the pole at the center of the stage and let his eyes bear into the face of the one called Byun Baekhyun.


	2. First Dance

The music echoed around Sehun as he stepped off the stage and the businessmen surrounding Mr. Byun Baekhyun moved aside to allow better access. He could feel the eyes of the smaller man on him as he loosened his tie and unbutton the top of the cotton shirt. Immediately Mr. Byun looked like a deer in the headlights as he was frozen in place as Sehun straddled his lap.

“This is the birthday boy?” Sehun asked in a coy coo. A few of the men laughed and voiced acknowledgement of the question. He smirked and looked into the man’s eyes as a thumb played with Mr. Byun’s collar. He smirked at Mr. Byun and rolled his hips slightly before taking a fork, forking a piece of the cheap vanilla cake, and bringing it to Mr. Byun’s small mouth. He could feel the man’s heart pounding in his chest and it took a few moments before Mr. Byun managed to open his mouth and bite off the cake. “Good boy,” Sehun said and slinked off the man’s slender lap before walking backwards towards the stage and ripping the button down clean down the middle, sending the buttons to the floor and exposing both his chest and abdominals. Mr. Byun physically jolted and licked his dry lips as Sehun grabbed the pole and rolled his hips while letting his head loll back. The jacket and shirt fell back to allow some more of Sehun’s rippling muscle of his stomach and side be revealed to Mr. Byun’s eyes. Sehun almost wanted to laugh when he realized that Mr. Byun was too engrossed in the moment to realize he still had the fork stuck in his mouth which one of his business partners finally took out with a chuckle. The laughter of the fellow businessmen soon was drowned out as Sehun fell into his dance routine, immersing himself in the music and the moment. For the five minute set, Sehun had no job, he had no money problems, and there was no world to beat him down. Slipping off the jacket and shirt in a single shrug of his shoulders, he let the jacket fall into his hands and tossed it onto Mr. Byun’s table, covering the cake. With his entire torso open to the eyes, Sehun turned so Mr. Byun could observe the strong definition of his shoulders and back muscles which he was exceptionally proud of. A small shake of his head had his bleach blonde locks fall back as he spun around and let a hand teasingly toy with the buckle of his own pants before a finger expertly flicked the belt from its loop. With a single motion the belt was undone and whipped off with a loud crack. Hanging the belt around his neck, Sehun walked back down and used a foot to kick Mr. Byun’s chair backward against a wall so it was resting on the two back legs with his own foot just a few inches from Mr. Byun’s own loins.

“Whoa!” one of the businessmen exclaimed with a boisterous laugh as Sehun looked deep into Mr. Byun’s eyes.

“Think you can give me a hand?” Sehun cooed and presented the button to his pants. Mr. Byun was almost shaking as Sehun grabbed him by the wrist and led a trembling hand to the button. It was adorable how he struggled to unclasp the button with a single hand. “Letting your hand linger a bit, big boy?” Sehun teased and Mr. Byun blushed horribly until he finally managed to unclasp the button. Sehun lifted Mr. Byun’s hand so the fingertips brushed up against his toned stomach and chest before pressing down with his foot to bring Mr. Byun’s chair back onto all four legs. He felt Mr. Byun’s hand almost instinctively try to press closer to the hot flesh of Sehun’s chest but Sehun walked away and he could see the whimper forming on Mr. Byun’s mouth. “He’s cute,” Sehun said to one of the American business associates and the man smiled. With a little shake of his hips, the loose waist of his pants slinked to the ground and revealed the tight speedo beneath which left not so much to the imagination. It bulged against the tight leather and he swore he saw Mr. Byun twitch in his pants.

“Oh…” Mr. Byun groaned as he leaned forward to take in the milky white skin of Sehun’s thighs and the tantalizing view which only a small piece of clothing covered. He gave a small shake of his ass before falling into another small dance routine, exposing every angle that he knew the man wanted to see. For the finale Sehun grabbed his discarded pants and pulled them around his waist. The lights went out and when they were back on, Sehun stood fully exposed before the crowd to give Mr. Byun a brief second of his thick flaccid length before wrapping the pants around his waist to cover it once more. The associates laughed and cheered as Mr. Byun let out an audible yelp when it happened. Sehun blew a kiss to Mr. Byun and sauntered off stage while every clapped for their friend who was clearly too shaken up to do anything.

As Sehun walked back into the dressing room to cool down he let the pants unravel and he tossed them into a hamper. Several of the female coworkers openly looked at him and he mostly ignored them as he walked into the dressing room. He found his boxers in his bag and slipped into them before grabbing a coffee and sitting on the couch while flipping through his phone. He enjoyed the specific VIP dances since they were quick and he could get out early once he was paid. He also didn’t enjoy the much longer floor dances since he lacked a target for his faux affection. Soon Alice walked in and she had a big smile on her face.

“You did well. I think the guy just about burned to death.” Sehun let out a small smile, one of the few, and nodded.

“Thanks.” Alice held out a wad of bills and he took it before giving a quick count.

“They left a nice tip.”

“Seems almost too much for too little,” Sehun admitted as his eyes widened slightly at the sight of how much he was paid.

“Apparently you fit perfectly into what they thought his kink was.” Sehun shrugged. Good pay or bad he’d take it either way.

“Am I done for the night already?”

“Unless you want to do some floor work?” Sehun sighed.

“I’m good.” He stood up and stretched before going to his bag to grab his t-shirt and khaki shorts. Alice leaned against the wall and watched him dress.

“Where do you wanna go for drinks?”

“I don’t know. Clementine’s?” Alice smiled and nodded.

“Works for me.”

They left El Dorado about thirty minutes later and Sehun drove them to the seaside restaurant/bar which was a frequent visit for him when he could afford it. They entered and were seated at a window seat looking out to the Atlantic Ocean. Exhaustion weighed down Sehun’s eyelids but he remained awake for Alice. She ordered a few cocktails for each of them as well as some garlic and lemon seared cod with fries. The fake ID that said Sehun was 21 passed the lax waitresses’ inspection and Sehun let out a small sigh as she walked away. When the food was brought over Sehun smiled as he took a bite of the fries and fish before sipping his drink.

“How have things been going lately?” Alice asked as Sehun quaffed half of the cocktail in a single go.

“SSDD,” Sehun said as he put down his drink and let the warmth of alcohol wash over him.

“Found a good boyfriend yet?” Sehun shook his head. “At least any lovers?” Sehun shook his head again.

“No,” he said with little interest in the direction it was going.

“When’s the last time you had any, dear?” Sehun looked at her.

“Why are you so interested?”

“You just look very lonely. I’m worried about you.”

“How can you tell I look lonely?”

“Dear I’ve seen enough balls to know when they’re blue.” Sehun’s cheeks became a small tint of red as he went for another drink.

“I have no idea how to take that,” Sehun admitted. Alice let out a laugh and looked at him.

“That Baekhyun guy was cute.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“A bit femmy for my preference.”

“What’s so bad about femmy?” She looked over to the bar and saw a young Asian man preparing a cocktail for a patron. “He’s pretty feminine but super cute.” Sehun looked over to where she was pointing and indeed admitted the man was immensely attractive but turned his face back.

“At least he looks like he’s a good fuck,” Sehun said with a smirk as he took another drink, “If he’s anything in bed like he was tonight then I’d be the one doing all the work.”

“You leave quite an impression,” Alice said as Sehun downed his drink, “You’re very young but very mature.”

“I’m 19.”

“You’re a man. I get worried when I see someone like you grow content at your shitty situation.”

“Every time I look out at the sea of people who look at me I realize they don’t care about anything but my body and my cock.”

“I’m not saying it’s not true I’m just saying it’s not true of everyone. Mr. Byun looked so shocked to see someone like you he couldn’t even register it. I’d say that’s a good first impression.” Sehun simply shook his head and ordered a tall beer when the waitress came by again.

“I’m fine, Alice,” he said. She dropped the subject but even when they had moved on to local events he couldn’t help but keep thinking back to the smaller man he’d treated earlier that evening. He certainly left an impression as opposed to what Sehun was used to.

_Sehun groaned in pain as he felt a hand grab him and aggressively pull him towards the jeering onlookers. His body was clad in nothing but a cock ring where his fully erect seventeen year old cock was exposed and the large sweaty man glared at him with eyes which were hungry. His black hair was yanked back to expose his neck and he felt the man’s hands all over his body. The room was dark and private, as was expected for VIP treatment, but Sehun was new and actually working underage and thus paid under the table. However this was something he hadn’t expected. A rough hand spanked his taut ass and gripped it before a tongue flicked over Sehun’s nipple. He gasped and tried to pull away but the man’s hands held him fast. The tongue soon went from his chest to his stomach and suddenly his length was wrapped in a disgusting wet heat._

_“H-h…help!” Sehun shouted and suddenly the doors flung open. The man pulled off Sehun to see Alice standing in the door. Her black dress sparkled with sequins as if stars in a night sky and the man glared at her._

_“What is it, Alice?” he snarled, still not letting the panting Sehun go._

_“Let him go, Jason.”_

_“And if I don’t?” Jason’s challenging words were met with the tall bouncer of El Dorado, Fred, stepping behind her._

_“What seems to be the problem, ma’am?” Fred asked in a deep voice. The man named Jason glared back to Sehun before shoving him off to where Sehun scrambled away back behind the curtain towards the changing room. He rushed past the stunned coworkers and burst into the dressing room before collapsing to the ground, removing the cock ring, throwing it across the room, and bursting into tears. A few minutes passed without anyone coming in until he looked up and saw Alice standing over him. She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and almost pulled away but he let her touch his shoulder._

_“Let’s get you dressed,” Alice said softly and grabbed him a spare pair of sweatpants as well as a white t-shirt. She let him dress himself before sitting him down. “You’ll never have to deal with someone like that again. I promise, Sehun. But I completely understand if you intend to leave.” Sehun shook slightly but looked up at her._

_“I’ll stay,” he said quietly._

Sehun looked at Alice as he took a heavy quaff of his beer. Alice looked at him and laughed.

“Slow down, Hunnie.” Sehun looked at her as he put down his drink. A deep breath escaped Sehun’s lips and let his chin rest in his hand.

“If you see Mr. Byun, let me know.” Alice gave a nod and let her hand reach out and grip his hand.

“Thanks, Hunnie.”


	3. First Date

Little over a week passed since Sehun had performed for the mysterious Mr. Byun. However he had forgotten about it in less than two days. The relentless assault of everyday life had his mind completely occupied. Sehun’s all too familiar routine of living between his day job and night job with a little relaxation in the middle filled his mind until one morning he received a text from Alice while trying to fit in his morning masturbation. The message popped up over the video he was watching and let out a grunt when he saw who it was. Killing the mood of the moment, he wiped his hand off and thumbed open the message.

_Mr. Byun made a solo appearance last night a little after you went home._

Sehun’s mind, both frustrated with the interruption as well as the simple passing of time, was confused for a few moments until he remembered.

_Did he ask anything?_

Sehun waited for the reply and hoped it would come quickly so he could return to his business. It came only a few minutes later.

_He didn’t stick around after giving a quick walk around the floor. He asked me who you were. I told him you were working tonight._

Sehun let out a frustrated grunt.

_I took tonight off._

_You don’t have to work. Just show up._

This was not how Sehun had anticipated spending his evening but he figured there were many worse ways to.

_Fine. I’ll be in at 7._

With that he got some fresh lotion in his hand and finished what had been interrupted.

Upon entering El Dorado, Sehun already felt strange knowing that he wouldn’t have to take anything off. He simply walked over to the bar and started ordering drinks. Alice approached him and offered a smile in her typical black dress.

“Good to see you showed up, Hunnie.”

“For you, anything,” he said before picking up his drink and taking a long quaff of it. Alice looked him up and down. He was wearing a white silk button down, black dress slacks, and black leather shoes. On his fingers were a few rings that he likely snagged from the dressing room as well as a gold necklace which he likely accrued in the same manner.

“You dressed up for the occasion.”

“If anything is going to happen with this guy, and I’m positive nothing will, then I at least don’t want to look like a sleaze to yet another VIP.” Alice rubbed his back gently and told the bartender to get him another drink. Sehun nodded in appreciation before returning to his own mind while sitting at the bar. The time seemed to pass lazily and soon he forgot about waiting for someone and struck up a conversation with Ian, the bartender for that night. Ian had proven to be one of the typical fuckboys that enjoyed his job at the club a little too much but Sehun didn’t hold it against him. If anything, he commended Ian’s restraint in comparison to either of the other bartenders, Dylan and Devin. They were found almost as often filling the dancers as they were filling customers’ drinks. He and Ian were in the middle of discussing a new place to eat when Sehun felt someone sit down next to him. Despite the briefness of his time with the one known as Mr. Byun, he recognized the cologne. It was expensive and thus easily recognizable in a place like this. He shifted his gaze to see the small man sitting almost meekly at the bar next to him. He looked utterly awkward while still wearing the black suit and tie he’d been wearing at the party. Sehun decided he may as well get this started. “Oh,” he said in feigned surprise, “Hey.” Mr. Byun almost jumped as he looked over to Sehun and already seemed to fumble for words.

“Hello.” They looked at each other for a few seconds without a word between them until Ian saved each of them the humiliation.

“What would you like to drink?” Ian asked and Mr. Byun shook his eyes away from Sehun’s to look at the bartender.

“A…a gin and tonic please.”

“Sure thing.” Sehun picked at the bowl of pretzels that Ian had left out for him and crunched on the salty snack before draining his possibly fourth drink. He couldn’t remember which one it was.

“What brings you back?” Sehun asked despite knowing exactly why.

“I-I…” Mr. Byun started but Sehun figured he’d get it out in the open.

“I don’t double as an escort,” he said in a tone that was colder than he’d intended to use.

“No!” Mr. Byun yelped in embarrassment. “I just…I…” Sehun smirked as he went to eat another pretzel. “Would you like to get something to eat sometime?” Sehun dropped the pretzel and his fingers numbly hit his lip. This indeed was something he hadn’t been anticipating. He looked over at Mr. Byun.

“Don’t even know my name and you ask me to dinner?” Sehun asked. Mr. Byun’s face was likely red but the blue lights concealed it.

“Cute,” Ian said as he polished a glass.

“I’m sorry…” Mr. Byun muttered before getting out of the seat and fumbling for a wallet to pay for the drink he hadn’t touched. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Calm down,” Sehun said and Mr. Byun ceased his apologetic rambling. He took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. “Where do you want to go?” The question seemed to catch Mr. Byun off guard.

“To go…?” Sehun raised his eyebrows and leaned forward.

“To dinner…” he reminded and Mr. Byun once again seemed to flush in embarrassment.

“You aren’t working tonight…?” Sehun shook his head.

“I just come here sometimes.” Mr. Byun nodded, looking like his body was numb.

“D-did you drive here?” Sehun nodded.

“You should probably drive. My car is closed to dying.” Mr. Byun nodded and quickly went to pay for the drink but Sehun stopped him.

“If you’re buying me dinner you don’t have to cover the drink.” Sehun grabbed the drink meant for Mr. Byun and drained the whole thing before placing the glass back on the bar and giving Ian a fist bump. “Come on,” Sehun said before letting out a quiet burp. He walked out of the bar with Mr. Byun close behind him. Once they were out in the parking lot, Sehun stopped and looked to his companion for the evening. “Where’s your car?” Mr. Byun quickly grabbed his key and unlocked the door to a black BMW that was in a dark corner. It was a bit suspicious since there were quite a few parking spots closer to he sent a quick text to Alice giving Mr. Byun’s license plate for safe measure while they approached the car. The car was as nice as Mr. Byun’s suit and upon entering Sehun doubted his skin had ever touched finer leather.

“Anywhere you’d like to go?” Mr. Byun asked as they sat in the silent interior of the car. Sehun was almost too distracted looking around at the interior before he was pulled back to reality by Mr. Byun’s question.

“Anything that isn’t too fancy.” He looked at Mr. Byun and held out a hand. “Name’s Sehun, by the way.” Mr. Byun looked at the hand and then up to him. He slowly took Sehun’s hand and they shook.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun,” he said, remembering the name that had left his memory. “That was it.” Mr. Byun pressed the button which started the car and they pulled out before heading down the road. As they drove the skies opened up and rain began to fall in heavy torrents. The ride was quite silent and Sehun found himself hankering for a cigarette. Thankfully the ride wasn’t too long and they pulled into another parking lot, once again in a darker corner. Sehun still couldn’t understand this habit but they got out and Sehun saw it was a restaurant called Indigo. Once they entered, Baekhyun gave a brief nod to one of the well-dressed waiters and they were brought to a corner booth which was in the less crowded part and allowed for better atmosphere. They sat down and Sehun began to browse the menu upon which he realized he was in a bit more than he would have liked. The prices were astronomical and the food descriptions were equally as dense. He looked up to see Baekhyun looking at the drinks menu and found himself not wanting to become indebted to this man. “Is this what you consider not too fancy?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun raised his eyes and seemed worried at the question.

“Is it too much for you?” Sehun had to wonder how rich this man was if this was deemed to be the less pricy option.

“It’s a lot to drop on someone you just met.” It was clear Baekhyun had no response to this statement and looked at the wine.

“Sorry,” was the eventual reply. Sehun let out a sigh.

“You don’t need to apologize. You’re the one who wanted to take me out.” When he saw Baekhyun flinched he felt a tinge of guilt in his gut. “I’m not used to stuff like this is all,” Sehun admitted. A waiter came over and Baekhyun ordered a glass of wine while Sehun got the least expensive cocktail he could find. Baekhyun also ordered a few small plates for them to nibble on while their entrees were being made. The food was beyond Sehun’s comprehension so he let Baekhyun decide.

“What got you into dancing?” Baekhyun asked when the waiter departed.

“I needed money,” Sehun said flatly. Baekhyun seemed about to say something with a look of regret on his face but Sehun raised a hand, “Don’t apologize. I like doing it.” The waiter quickly returned with the drinks and Sehun took a sip to receive subtle flavors of lemon and maraschino. “I like it,” Sehun said and allowed a small smile as he looked at the martini glass.

“I’m glad,” Baekhyun admitted and took a sip of his wine.

“So, what do you do?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun took a longer gulp of his wine before answering.

“I…I don’t exactly do anything.” Sehun looked up at him.

“You don’t do anything?” Baekhyun nodded. “So you’re old money.” The responding nod looked almost shamed.

“Yes,” Baekhyun admitted. Sehun probably would’ve been mad if he hadn’t already had quite a bit to drink as well as felt bad for how nervous his companion seemed to be.

“Does old money go to dingy strip clubs often?” he asked and this time Sehun saw the blush.

“My…father’s coworkers wanted to give me a birthday party so they took me there.”

“Seems a little below your level.”

“You aren’t below my level,” Baekhyun said and Sehun raised an eyebrow before sipping his cocktail again.

“Just me?” he asked, enjoying the slight teasing.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, I know,” Sehun said as he sat up and put his glass down. He leaned in. “So how horny are you.” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. “Don’t deny it.”

“I...I…” Sehun put two fingers over Baekhyun’s stammering lips and silenced him.

“You’re cute, I’ll admit it. You’re really damn cute,” he said. “And in case you’re wondering…yes, I am.” Sehun admitted Baekhyun looked like a cute scared boy with his lips pursed with Sehun’s own fingers over them. “I don’t fuck for money and I don’t fuck as a way of thanks.”

“I don’t want that,” Baekhyun responded in an oddly calm voice. The intensity of the situation seemed to have made Baekhyun realize he was at the point of no return. Sehun didn’t believe him.

“Was your intention to bring me to your place after this?”

“Only if you wanted to.”

“I appreciate the honesty.” Sehun let his fingers off of Baekhyun’s lips. “I’ll come over.”

When they finished their food, which Sehun admitted he wasn’t a huge fan of, they got back into Baekhyun’s car and drove towards the outskirts of the town until they reached a seaside home. They pulled up the cobblestone driveway and Sehun looked up at the house before the car was turned off. It was a three story home with a large garden and multicar garage. Sehun could hear the rain pounding in the roof as they stepped out into the garage and Baekhyun put the keys onto the keyring board. They entered a small mudroom to take their shoes off before entering and Baekhyun opened the door into the kitchen for Sehun. The aromas of scented candles and cologne lingered in the air. It was the exact opposite of his little apartment. He looked around while Baekhyun walked over to the fridge.

“Want a drink?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sure,” Sehun said and sat down at the dinner table. Baekhyun prepared a drink and Sehun could hear the glass shaking slightly from Baekhyun’s own nervous hands. “You always this nervous when you bring a guy home?” Sehun asked with a smile.

“You’re the only one.” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

“Only one you’ve brought home?”

“Only guy ever.” This equally surprised Sehun.

“I’m honored then,” he said trying to be kinder to the nervous man who handed him his drink. He took a sip before looking at Baekhyun. “So am I staying here tonight or should I call an uber?”

‘You…you can stay here,” Baekhyun quickly stammered out. Sehun smirked.

“I’ll need a shower if that’s ok.” Baekhyun quickly agreed and showed him to the second floor bathroom.

“I’ll find you something to sleep in.” Sehun, all the drink from throughout the night making him a tease, raised a hand to stop him.

“It’s alright. I sleep in the nude.” Sehun couldn’t help but chuckle at Baekhyun’s face. He walked over and pressed the smaller man into a corner of the bathroom. Alcohol laced his breath as he looked down at Baekhyun, who looked even more adorably small when wedged into the corner with nowhere to go. “You’re totally freaking out right now,” Sehun said and Baekhyun had no response except a small whimper. “How about this?” Sehun asked while getting even closer. “If we sleep in the same bed tonight and you don’t touch me, then you’ll gain a lot more of my trust.” He was so close he could see Baekhyun stiffen in his pants. He smiled and let Baekhyun feel his breath on his face one last time before stepping away and beginning to unbutton his own shirt and let it fall to the ground exposing his chest and stomach. “So, show me how this fancy shower works.” Baekhyun stumbled over on weak legs and began to point out what to do when Sehun gripped his shoulder and shook his head. “You’re showering with me.” The game had begun.


	4. First Taste

The sound of the shower raining down on them as Sehun stood behind the naked Baekhyun. It had taken almost twenty minutes for Sehun to ease Baekhyun out of his clothing and he was still waiting for Baekhyun to turn around and look at him now that he himself had slipped into the nude. Baekhyun now stood with his head under the water while Sehun felt some of it spatter on his chest. He couldn’t help but take in the smaller man’s physique. He was lean and defined and Sehun couldn’t deny he felt a slight attraction to the man. He kept his distance, however, and let Baekhyun remain quiet.

“Hey,” Sehun said quietly. He enjoyed seeing the goosebumps raise on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Wash my hair.”

“You said…”

“That’s just for the bed. Just wash my hair.” Baekhyun finally turned around to face him and when he saw Sehun’s taut chest and strong stomach he let out an audible sigh. Sehun could see Baekhyun was as hard as a rock between his legs and he almost felt bad for him. Baekhyun managed to get some shampoo onto his hands and began to lather up Sehun’s hair with quivering fingers. “Nervous?” Sehun asked with a chuckle. There was no response as Baekhyun tried to focus on the hair and not anything below it. Suddenly Sehun reached out and grabbed Baekhyun by the base of his shaft and Baekhyun physically jumped in suprirse.

“B-b-b-b-but…”

“Want me to stop?” Baekhyun silenced himself with his hands still in Sehun’s hair. “I said you can’t touch me. Doesn’t mean I can’t touch you. Keep washing.” Baekhyun continued to wash Sehun’s hair as Sehun’s strong fingers gently squeezed Baekhyun’s length, much to the smaller man’s misery. He suddenly knelt down and Baekhyun’s hands continued to wash his hair when he took Baekhyun into his mouth. Baekhyun yelped and his legs began to buckle but he used Sehun’s head for support. Sehun smirked as he took a long and firm suck up Baekhyun’s length. It wasn’t the biggest but it fit his mouth perfectly. When his tongue flicked over the tip, Sehun’s mouth was suddenly filled with a creamy salty taste. He pulled off and saw Baekhyun’s cock twitch and long ropes of cum sprayed out onto Sehun’s chest. Baekhyun tried to recover but his orgasm continued and his limbs abandoned him. It was almost twenty seconds when Baekhyun’s seemed to finally cease his spraying and Sehun stood up and looked at the quivering Baekhyun.

“S-s-s-s-sorr…”

“That was quick,” Sehun interrupted in a slightly disappointed tone. “You were fit to bursting.”

“I-I…haven’t cum in…almost three months…”

“Oh really?” Sehun asked as he washed Baekhyun’s essense off his chest. “Then maybe I should change my plans around.” He leaned forward. “You really want to suck my cock don’t you?” Baekhyun was cornered with Sehun cutting him off from the rest of the shower. “Ever since you saw it for the first time you’ve wanted it in your mouth.” Baekhyun slowly nodded and Sehun smirked. “You’ve been very good so far.” Sehun turned off the shower and stepped away. “Follow me.” Baekhyun followed meekly as Sehun walked into the bedroom still dripping wet. He lay down on the bed and spread his legs before he pointed to the space between them. If he was going to spend the night here he may as well enjoy himself. Baekhyun crawled onto the bed and saw Sehun’s flaccid cock resting between his legs. It was almost four inches long in a flaccid state and Sehun smirked as Baekhyun seemed ready to shake out of his skin. “I haven’t had good head in forever. Show me what you’ve got.” Baekhyun took Sehun’s cock in his hand and gently kissed it. “What do you say?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun looked up at him, his eyes both scared and confused. “What do you say to me for letting you do this?”

“T-thank you…” he managed. Sehun nodded.

“Very good.” He let his head lie back and Baekhyun continued to kiss the soft cock and lick it almost in a kittenish fashion. Blood began to flow and it began to stiffen as Baekhyun seemed to enjoy licking and suckling the tip. “Open,” Sehun said and quickly pushed the entire thing into Baekhyun’s mouth. “This’s the only time you’ll get the whole thing in.” It was certainly true as soon it grew in Baekhyun’s mouth and he gagged once it hit the back of his throat. Baekhyun finally had to pull off and watched it continue to grow to his full size of nine inches. Baekhyun moaned loudly and it turned into a shrill cry as Sehun saw Baekhyun orgasm a second time, this time coating the bedsheets. Despite still shaking from his orgasm, Baekhyun took Sehun back into his mouth and began to suck more. The sight had Sehun’s loins quickly begin to peak but he pulled Baekhyun off as he felt his climax rapidly approach. He pulled the smaller man on top of him and brought it into a deep kiss. Their wet bodies slid easily against each other and Baekhyun was moaning with need. He was helpless in Sehun’s arms and Sehun loved the feeling. He spanked Baekhyun hard and Baekhyun whined as his arms wrapped around Sehun’s chest tightly in reaction. He wanted to claim this man. He wanted to claim Baekhyun. The man was wrapped around his finger. He liked it. Another stinging spank rang through the bedroom as Sehun flipped them over so he was on top and he sat on Baekhyun’s chest. Without words or hesitation Baekhyun took Sehun into his mouth and stroked him while he sucked. The sight was overwhelming. Sehun came fiercely into Baekhyun’s mouth in long creamy ropes of cum. Baekhyun took it all. What he couldn’t take spilled onto his chin and pattered onto his neck. Sehun, as he began to soften, gently fucked Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun came a third time across his own stomach. Finally, Sehun pulled away and let Baekhyun lay in the ecstasy of the moment while he rode out his own high. Sehun finally lay next to Baekhyun, used his finger to wipe up the cum on Baekhyun’s chin, and put his finger into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun eagerly lapped it up with what little energy he had left and seemed about ready to pass out. He took Baekhyun into his strong arms and held him close. “We’re going on more dates,” Sehun said into Baekhyun’s ear and he felt Baekhyun’s arms wrap tightly around him. “I’ll take care of you.” He then felt Baekhyun’s mouth gently begin to suckle one of Sehun’s nipples comfortingly. “You’re such a baby,” Sehun said as Baekhyun continued to suckle. He already wanted that mouth on his cock again but he’d wait. He’d wait till Baekhyun had more energy. The smaller man was asleep almost instantly and Sehun smirked to himself as he shut his own eyes.


	5. First Fuck

Sehun awoke the following morning to find he was alone in the bed. He slowly sat up, abs taut, and looked around the room with his still half closed eyes. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and what he’d done the night before. The bedsheets smelled of sex and sweat and he kicked out from the covers as he stood up and stretched, his bones cracking slightly from the action. A look at the alarm clock by the bed told him it was almost 11am.

“Oh…shit,” Sehun muttered before he found his discarded pants and pulled out his phone. A long series of angry texts from his boss at the pizzeria. He mostly scanned the messages and saw that it concluded with a simple statement.

_Don’t bother fucking coming in. You’re fired._

“Great,” Sehun muttered as he tossed his phone to the floor and walked over to the door to the bathroom. He sighed as he relieved himself in the toilet and when he shook his limp dick he looked to the shower and considered taking one. Laziness won and Sehun walked back into the bedroom and then out to the hallway. He smelled something cooking and walked, still nude, down the stairs towards the aromas. Sehun entered the kitchen and saw Baekhyun, wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers, standing in front of the stove and seemingly trying to boil eggs. Curious to see what would happen, Sehun stood by the entryway to the kitchen and observed Baekhyun’s erratic and nervous movements as he seemed to fret over whether the eggs were properly cooked or not. Just as Baekhyun turned to check a timer on the island counter behind him, he finally saw Sehun and yelped in surprise.

“Oh! I didn’t hear you.”

“Obviously,” Sehun said as he uncrossed his arms. In that moment Baekhyun seemed to realize that Sehun was nude and his face began to flush as Sehun quickly approached. “D-did you sleep well?” Baekhyun asked as Sehun reached him and took the spatula out of Baekhyun’s hand before he put it on the counter.

“Yeah. Got fired, though.” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide.

“Fired?” he asked as Sehun’s hands slipped into the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers and pulled them down.

“Yeah. I slept in and my boss said I’m fired,” Sehun said, his eyes not even looking at Baekhyun’s face as he grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him close. “So I’m pretty pissed off right now.” Sehun finally raised his eyes to Baekhyun’s and inside he felt some pride when Baekhyun seemed to shrink under his gaze.

“I’m…sorry…I could…I could call them…?” Sehun didn’t want to hear anything from the smaller man in that moment so pulled Baekhyun to the island counter and pressed his stomach against it. Baekhyun’s arms knocked over the spatula and timer as Sehun tugged Baekhyun’s shirt up to his armpits, exposing Baekhyun’s perky ass to him and he sucked his own finger before he pressed it inside Baekhyun. “Sehu…Sehun…” Baekhyun moaned as his hands looked for something to squeeze but there was nothing but cold marble.

“Shut up. You know you want it.” The shorter man shuddered and his breathing quickly picked up as he tried to look back but Sehun forced his head forward with his hand. Baekhyun’s legs quivered as Sehun quickly worked him loose up to three fingers.

“I’m…sorry, Sehun…” Baekhyun whimpered but the breathiness of Baekhyun’s tone told Sehun all he needed as he worked Baekhyun loose enough for his satisfaction. His mind was too focused on alleviating the stress inside him. A quick look around the kitchen showed him a bottle of canola oil. He grabbed it and slathered a heart amount on his hardening cock. A good bit of the oil dripped to the tile floor but Sehun didn’t care as he slid inside and sighed as Baekhyun’s tight walls hugged him. “S-Sehun!” Baekhyun yelped as his body was lifted by Sehun’s strong thrust.

“What?” Sehun muttered as he remained fully sheathed inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s breathing was heavy and helpless. “You wanted me to fuck you. Now I have the time.” Baekhyun whimpered as he tried to push himself up. Sehun allowed him to until it was enough for him to remove Baekhyun’s shirt and toss it to the floor. Once the fully naked form was bared in front of him, Sehun began to move and Baekhyun yelped loudly before it turned into a heavy moan. “What?” Sehun repeated, his tone more angry as he pulled out to the tip and then slammed back inside.

“D-d…don’t…stop…” Baekhyun begged.

“Little slut,” Sehun spat before he gave a harsh spank to Baekhyun’s ass and earned a fresh moan from the smaller man. He fucked Baekhyun hard. When Baekhyun was competently stretched and lubed from the canola oil, he pulled out and relished seeing Baekhyun quickly look behind to find out why it all stopped. “Get over here,” Sehun said and he grabbed Baekhyun by the hair before he pulled Baekhyun down and pressed him against the tile floor. Baekhyun hissed as his hard cock was pressed against the cold floor but it was replaced with more moans as Sehun slid back inside and began a brutal pace. This man cost him income. All because he was a horny little slut. Sehun was seething as his thrusts picked up in both speed and intensity but Baekhyun seemed able to handle it. “That’s right, slut,” Sehun said through gritted teeth, “Fucking beg for it.”

“Please…please, Sehun. Don’t stop…don’t stop.” Sehun stopped. Baekhyun whined loudly as his limbs helplessly scrambled for purchase. The oil that had dripped to the floor made it impossible.

“I lost my job because of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun panted, the need laced heavily in his words, “I’m sorry, Sehun. I’ll cover you.” Sehun moved slightly and Baekhyun cried out.

“You’ll cover me how?”

“I’ll…I’ll…I’ll pay you.”

“You’ll pay me?” Sehun asked, dick inside Baekhyun to the hilt. Baekhyun nodded frantically. “You know I don’t prostitute.” Once again he loved seeing Baekhyun squirm. He pulled out and thrust back in harshly. Baekhyun’s scream told him he’d found the smaller man’s prostate. “Pay my rent and food for groceries. If you do that I’ll keep fucking your brains out.”

“Deal!” Baekhyun cried out almost before Sehun could finish his offer. Sehun smirked and gave another thrust.

“You’ll pay for it until we stop fucking.” Baekhyun nodded. “You want me to keep fucking you for a long time, don’t you?” Another large nod. Sehun’s abs tightened as he began to fuck Baekhyun so hard they began to slid along the tile floor. Baekhyun’s wild moans and cries were more akin to an animal in heat as Sehun’s pace allowed not a single moment of relief against the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure. It didn’t take Sehun long to hear the loudest, and most pathetic, cry of the morning.

“I’m coming!” Baekhyun gasped. Sehun stopped and pulled out before he flipped Baekhyun onto his back.

“I’m nowhere close,” Sehun said while looking into Baekhyun’s eyes and slid easily back into Baekhyun’s gaping hole. Baekhyun whined as Sehun resumed the pace and within seconds Sehun watched with satisfaction as Baekhyun came, untouched, and spattered the warm essence along his own stomach and chest. Without a word, Sehun used his hand to wipe up much of Baekhyun’s large orgasm and slickened his own cock with it before reentering Baekhyun. With his rent and food payments covered, Sehun was in no rush to find the end of this carnal feeling that was now rushing through his body as intensely as his blood. By the time he found his own orgasm spilling out inside of Baekhyun, he had fucked the small man almost out of the kitchen and earned two more orgasms from Baekhyun. He remained fully sheathed and groaned as he felt his cock twitch with each fresh pump of cum. Sehun allowed himself a few more super slick thrusts inside the entirely loose Baekhyun before he pulled out due to the hyper sensitivity. His cock soaked with cum and oil, Sehun looked at Baekhyun as his own cock softened and hung low between his legs. Baekhyun’s hair was erratic and his body looked almost broken. The look in the man’s eyes told Sehun that he’d done his job and fucked the sanity out of him. He smirked and leaned down to look at the man closely.

“Hold me…” Baekhyun whimpered weakly. Sehun raised an eyebrow at him and looked into Baekhyun’s eyes until Baekhyun could manage to return the stare. “Please…”

“Such a little slut,” Sehun whispered and picked Baekhyun up with ease as he walked them over to the carpet in the living room where it was a little more comfortable. Before he joined Baekhyun he walked over to the stove and turned the burners off. He wasn’t hungry anyway.Sehun yanked one of the blankets off a couch and lay down on the carpeted floor of the living room. With one arm he pulled Baekhyun on top of him and with the other he covered them with the blanket. Baekhyun curled up to him almost needily and neither of them gave a single thought to the fluids that were drying on their body.


	6. First Truth

Sehun let out a sigh of frustration as he went over his latest slew of bills from the mail as well as the report on his car’s inspection. Everything had to go bad at the same time but while he expressed his frustration, deep down he knew he was alright. He pulled out his phone and texted Baekhyun. Within two hours, he found the exact amount he needed deposited into his account. The smile couldn’t help but spread across Sehun’s face as he saw the strong four figure amount fill his checkings. He thought he’d toy with Baekhyun a bit and texted him.

_Thank you baby_

It was a few minutes before there was a response. He knew Baekhyun was at work but that was always the opportune time to tease the smaller man.

_No problem at all_

Even through texts, Baekhyun tried to be so formal with him. A part of Sehun enjoyed that aspect of him. He liked seeing the shoddily assembled mask that Baekhyun tried to display as best he could only to be pulled apart piece by piece by even the slightest of Sehun’s actions. When Baekhyun would ask him to accompany him to business dinners as an acquaintance, Sehun would quickly find fun at the fact that all his colleagues knew Sehun from El Dorado so it wasn’t fooling anyone. The only one fooled during any of those dinners was Baekhyun who thought that they were being subtle. His favorite game during these dull dinners was making Baekhyun orgasm. He learned very quickly that Baekhyun, at least under Sehun’s machinations, came very quickly and nothing made Sehun smirk harder than seeing Baekhyun lie back in his chair while trying to repress the euphoric groan while Sehun drew his hand away from the front of Baekhyun’s pants. One time Baekhyun had to make a speech less than a minute after Sehun finished Baekhyun off and it made Sehun proud that he knew the true source of all that sweat running down Baekhyun’s forehead wasn’t from the hot lights.

Sehun lay on his bed and browsed the internet while occasionally sending Baekhyun messages to keep the boy wrapped around his finger. The only times Sehun danced at El Dorado anymore was for a little extra spending cash and he never did private dances anymore. The stage tended to pay more for him anyway. The club was saddened by his choice but Sehun wasn’t against seeing the back of the place, although he still kept a soft spot for Alice. Now his fulltime job was entertaining himself with Baekhyun. It was only a few more teasing texts followed by a mirror picture of Sehun just in his low hanging sweatpants that Baekhyun said he needed to see him that night. Satisfied with his machinations, Sehun allowed Baekhyun a glimpse at his flaccid cock within the soft confines of his sweatpants. He knew Baekhyun loved the sweatpants. In comparison to Baekhyun almost always wearing a suit, he knew it tickled something deep inside the smaller man. Probably the fact it was so easy to take off in contrast to the restrictive nature of the button downs and slacks.

Sehun arrived in the clothing he most enjoyed teasing Baekhyun in, sweatpants without boxers and a zipper hoodie without a shirt. It gave him quickest access to tease Baekhyun while they ate at his house. It was the first time Sehun arrived at Baekhyun’s house without any real planning. Baekhyun was always cautious about Sehun coming to the house and sometimes he found himself able to stay the whole morning after while other times had him almost being shoved out the door with Baekhyun promising a big breakfast at a diner. The smaller man had his quirks but Sehun took them for what they were. He entered without knocking, a habit he’d long since picked up in the six weeks since they first met, and saw himself to the kitchen to grab himself a beer from the fridge. Sehun couldn’t deny a little bit of surprise to Baekhyun not being in the kitchen as he almost always was trying to make Sehun something to eat. With a shrug he grabbed his beer from the fridge and walked out into the hallway. It was then he noticed something that he was sure hadn’t been there previously. In the hallway was a lone display table which typically held a rather unusually placed potted plant. It didn’t fit with the otherwise perfectly executed aesthetic of the house but he figured it held some sentimental value to Baekhyun. Now, however, it did not hold that unusual plant and instead held a framed picture. He walked over to it and took a swig of his beer before he looked at it and felt both a groan of frustration as well as a chuckle build inside him. Baekhyun was in a traditional Korean Hanbok and a beautiful young Korean woman was next to him in an immaculately colored Hanbok of her own. Sehun couldn’t hold back the smirk that was spreading across his lips as he took another swig of his beer.

“Baekhyun!” he called out, doing his best to refrain from the teasing tone he knew was slipping into his voice.

“Sorry!” Baekhyun’s voice called back from the depths of the house. “I’m just cleaning something I’ll be right there! Your beer is in the fridge!” Sehun nodded and took another swig.

“Mmhmm…” he muttered as he drained the beer and sighed contentedly as he continued to look at the picture. Baekhyun’s face somehow looked even more babyish than it did now and he figured Baekhyun couldn’t have been more than eighteen. He looked at the woman. She was incredibly beautiful and the surrounding said that one of the two came from money. He heard Baekhyun’s feet scamper into the hallway and Sehun looked at him as Baekhyun came into view, his work clothes still on and his breathing still seeming to catch itself.

“You’re early,” Baekhyun said with a small smile through his heavy breathing. Sehun nodded and pointed to the picture.

“She’s very pretty.” He saw the exasperated relief on Baekhyun’s face shift into outright horror. His mouth went agape and his eyes looked ready to bug out of his head. Sehun smiled. “Much prettier than that plant.”

“I can explain…”

“There’s not much to explain. It’s pretty obvious. Were you eighteen?” Baekhyun was babbling incoherently but managed a nod between it all. “And you said you were 26…” Baekhyun nodded again. Sehun gave a tsk and a heavy exhale. “Well…this makes things awkward.” Baekhyun was still rambling. “Oh, shut up.” Baekhyun went silent. “My only real question is have you been giving me her money?” Baekhyun quickly shook his head.

“No!” he exclaimed, his voice almost a squeak. “Only mine. She’d…she would get suspicious if I gave away her money.”

“I had a feeling this gig was too good to be true.” He looked at Baekhyun. “Does she know?” Baekhyun was motionless for a moment before he shook his head.

“No…” Another sigh from Sehun.

“Well where’s she been? I sure haven’t seen her since this all started.”

“She’s…” Baekhyun started but struggled to complete any sentence he was saying in the wake of this reveal. “She’s usually in…Korea…”

“For…?” Sehun pushed.

“For family…stuff…”

“What kind of family stuff…?”

“Sick…father…stuff…?” Baekhyun asked, each word higher pitched than the last.

“Oh, fuck off man!” Sehun exclaimed as he looked at Baekhyun. “You’re really trying to be a prick right now, aren’t you?”

“I never wanted to marry her!” Baekhyun finally snapped. “I didn’t have a choice.” Sehun watched as Baekhyun began to break down. “You’re Korean. You know the ways. Anything related to business and you don’t get a choice. Honestly? I had turned eighteen the day before my wedding. After the wedding, I told her. We barely talk, let alone fuck. I didn’t want you to have that burden if things developed but…the times with you have been some of the happiest I’ve ever had.”

“I treat you like shit,” Sehun said honestly. “I take your money, I call you a slut, and…lots of other stuff.”

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun said, more fight in his words than Sehun had ever seen before. “When I get to do stuff with you it makes me feel like I actually have someone I am attracted to as someone close to me.”

“Do you like her?”

“She’s a great friend but we’ve never pretended like our marriage was a good one. Two old families joining their fortunes with a wedding.” Baekhyun was halfway angry and halfway in tears. He looked so broken and unsure of what to do. Sehun sighed once more and rubbed his forehead.

“I need another beer.” Without another word Sehun turned back to the kitchen and went to the fridge, Baekhyun scampered right behind him. As Sehun downed his second beer in a single go, Baekhyun waited before Sehun took both beer bottles and headed to the front door.

“Sehun…” Baekhyun whimpered as Sehun opened the front door.

“When does she come back?” Sehun finally asked. Baekhyun looked at him blankly, eyes still reddened with tears.

“Huh…?”

“When does your wife come back?” Baekhyun quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his suit jacket.

“Umm…in a week…and then she’s here for ten days before she heads back for two weeks.” Sehun nodded and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand. “Se-Sehun…”

“It’s weird. You’re coming to my place.” Baekhyun was about to protest but quieted when Sehun let go of his hand and looked at him. “Yes or no.” Baekhyun babbling started up but Sehun silenced him with a finger. “I have a shower, washer, and dryer. Yes or no.” They looked at each other and he saw the mix of fear and uncertainty in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“O…okay…” Sehun nodded and turned back towards his car. Baekhyun slid into the passenger seat next to him and buckled up meekly as Sehun tossed the empty beer bottles into the back seat of his car and turned the car on. They drove out of Baekhyun’s driveway and proceeded to Sehun’s apartment. It was a few minutes of silence before Sehun finally spoke up.

“How many times did you and her have sex?” Baekhyun quickly looked at Sehun.

“Sehun!”

“It’s an honest question. Don’t have to answer it.” Baekhyun huffed as he turned and looked out the window. The attempted protest only lasted a minute before Baekhyun caved with a surrendering sigh.

“Twice…”

“Twice? That’s it?”

“First time was…our wedding night. The second time…was when we figured we’d try to make it work.”

“I’m guessing it didn’t.”

“It didn’t,” Baekhyun confirmed. “We only sleep in the same room for appearances sake. I usually stay in the guest bedroom. Sometimes she’ll bring over guys from her work.” Sehun raised an eyebrow and risked a quick look at Baekhyun.

“She’s got boy toys?” Baekhyun nodded, his gaze still looking out the window. Sehun drove for a few minutes longer and then saw a rest stop. He pulled into the rest stop, with Baekhyun looking around confused.

“Why are we…?” Baekhyun started but was cut off by one of Sehun’s hands grabbed him behind the head and pulling him into a vicious kiss. A possessive kiss. Sehun grunted into Baekhyun’s quivering lips as he used his other hand to fumble with the seatbelt. Once it was unlocked he did the same to Baekhyun’s, who had folded entirely beneath Sehun’s grasp. Once Baekhyun was free of his seatbelt, Sehun moved his chair back and heaved Baekhyun over. Baekhyun let out a yelp of pain as his head bumped into the window but it turned into a quiet giggle as Sehun helped Baekhyun straddle his hips and their lips met once more. Sehun bit and suckled Baekhyun’s lower lip while his hands hastily undid the buckle around Baekhyun’s waist. Once it was loose, he quickly undid Baekhyun’s slacks until there was enough room for him to slip his fingers under Baekhyun’s boxers and his finger began to toy with Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun whimpered as Sehun quickly shifted from teasing to pleasing and pressed inside. He knew it was raw but they would have to make due for the moment. The windows began to steam up as Baekhyun began to pant while Sehun pressed a second dry finger inside him. “S-Sehun…it hurts…” Baekhyun cried out. Sehun did notice it was a bit too much so he retreated the second finger and resumed his work with the first. His cock ached within his sweatpants.

“Alright…we have two options…” Sehun whispered into the panting Baekhyun’s ear. “We can try to fuck here and now with what we’ve got or you can suck me off and I’ll fuck you at the apartment. I don’t care which but I need a nut right now.” Baekhyun let out a pathetic whine as he clambered off of Sehun and wriggled his small frame between Sehun’s legs and the driving wheel. How Baekhyun compacted himself so much, Sehun had no idea but he didn’t need to think about it as Baekhyun immediately began to lick and suckle the tent of cotton that had formed between Sehun’s legs. Sehun huffed as he pulled down the band of his sweatpants and Baekhyun took him whole in his mouth. He gasped as Baekhyun worked hard and quick with his tongue playing with Sehun’s tip before swallowing around him. Without a care, Sehun pressed down on Baekhyun’s head and couldn’t help but cry out when Baekhyun’s tight lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. He’d never been truly deep throated before and it was a bit much for Sehun to take in. “Oh…fuck…” Sehun gasped as Baekhyun choked around the cock down his throat. The heat and intensity of the moment ensured Sehun came within five minutes. Baekhyun eagerly swallowed it all and adamantly licked Sehun’s softening cock clean before allowed Sehun to pull up his sweatpants. “That’ll do till we get to my place,” Sehun said as he wiped the sweat from his brow and rolled down the window to let some fresh air in. He waited for Baekhyun to get out and into his seat but all he heard were gentle whimpers. He looked down to see Baekhyun’s face flushed red.

“I can’t get out…” Baekhyun whined as his body was trapped beneath the steering wheel. The laugh that broke from Sehun’s throat couldn’t be restrained and he ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. He let his hand gently stroke the red skin of Baekhyun’s cheek when he got an idea.

“Hmm…how about this…” Sehun said as he enjoyed seeing Baekhyun watch as Sehun slid his sweatpants back down. “Suck another load out of me before we get to the apartment…and I won’t even tease you. I’ll just fuck the shit out of you.”

“Are…are you sure you could…?” Baekhyun asked, although the tone of his voice did make it seem like Baekhyun wasn’t exactly enjoying the comfort level of his current positioning. Sehun leaned down and gave a small lick to Baekhyun’s earlobe.

“I’ll wear the cock ring…” He could feel Baekhyun shudder before lips were once again wrapped around his soft cock. He sighed happily and lay his head back until his was fully erect once more. Baekhyun worked eagerly as Sehun started the car back up and pulled out of the rest stop. He was true to his word and Sehun’s third round lasted almost three hours and milked six orgasms out of Baekhyun. When he was done and removed the ring to spill his final orgasm on Baekhyun’s wet chest, Baekhyun couldn’t even move his arms or legs. Sehun wiped them both down and wrapped them in his long overdue for a wash bedsheets.


End file.
